The bud of a winter cherry blossom chapter 3
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: The shinsengumi find something out about Suzuki and it's not good, will it cost her death? ( I do not own hakuouki in any way) enjoy


It's been already a few months since I joined the Shinsengumi I've grown closer to them since then especially to Harada-san because I would usually ask him to help me with some sword training even though he used a spear most of the time but none the less he would help me.

"Harada-san" the man with a darkish red ponytail turned around, "What's up" what I wanted to ask is if I could go with him on patrols around Kyoto. "Am I able to accompany you on your patrols?" he looked me with a nervous look. "I won't know for sure because when you came you were only here to help us" I spoke up, " even if I stay here how effective will I be just staying here and besides I'm not assigned to any units nor am I captain like you" he did ponder on that thought. "Well I'll ask Hijikata and Kondou-san and see". Just to my luck I was able to accompany Harada but him only because they also have to deal with Yukimura-san she's here to find her father and they didn't want any more trouble and to the fact the girl can only aid in house work and medical treatment but I helped the girl with chores like that, plus I'm looking for someone myself but I have no leads yet. Ryuji one of familiar dragons is still out there finding my mother.

"You ok?" Harada looked at me nervous "I'm ok" I smiled at him, "Don't push yourself ok". We walked around Kyoto, we patrolled till the nightfall came and nothing of surprise rogue samurai came to attack us, then out of nowhere a katana was thrown to my left hip and blood spurted out on to the street, 'cough, cough' I fell to the ground when Harada grabbed me from my back, "Hey!, stay with me!" he hands clutched me tightly, "HEY!, cover me I need to get far away enough so I can tend to Haku's wounds" he quickly grabbed me and ran to an somewhere far away just the two of us in a alley way and he tore a fabric with his teeth and the sound of ripping went straight down, he infected where the wound was, once he found where it was he went to take of my top and realized that once he took it off he freaked out to see a chest hidden behind a bind holding it in place. "You're a girl…." He hesitated to cover the wound but his eyes couldn't see me a girl in the verge of death he went on ahead anyway to tend to my wounds, he waited until I regained a bit of my strength. "H-harada-san" he quickly turned to me "I'll tell you the details later I know you have questions and ill answer them " he grabbed me and held me over his shoulder and immediately brought me back. Then the entrance was covered in three shadows it was Yamazaki, Okita, and Saito there the tree were unguarded by the fact I got hurt, Harada led me to my room to rest.

When the morning came I was ready for the worst but to know my wound healed completely I went to the dining hall and yep I was right they were waiting for me. "Hey you feeling better now?" the men in the room along with a girl inside looking at me with worries in their eyes, "Don't worry it is pretty bad but I won't be in battle for a while" I snuck a smile because they didn't know I wasn't human to them but the worse came when Harada spoke up. "You hid the fact that you were a girl" Harada looked at me fiercely with anger in his eyes, I tried to not male contact with his eyes, there's no point in hiding it any more 'Sigh'. "I'll tell you the reason why I didn't say anything" I took a deep breath "My real name is Suzuki Itakimori" with my real name revealed Kondo san filched, "W-wait you mean the Itakimori plate?!" he turned to me, I nodded "Yes I'm the second heir to the throne, my father requested me to make alliances with new comrades so we can be stronger to fight new enemies". After I explained everything to them about how I was they didn't expect someone from a high ranking family living in an inn with a bunch of men in a war for the protection of the shogun and maintaining the honor of samurai. "I know you're mad and I don't blame you if you want me out then you can, I'll explain everything to my father and say that this bond we have was just temporary" everyone paused for the thought except one yukimura san had worries in her eyes for me but I felt like it was tinier choice wither I stay or not. "Excuse me "I left the room before they had any say, later on I left secretly to a place that I only knew. I left for one area with rocky terrain but I only knew the easy through I went to a waterfall with cherry blossoms trees surrounding the waterfall I walked towards it and undressed myself and placed it near behind a rock, I stepped in the warm water, the cherry blossoms came one by one where I was standing and it started to envelope my wound and started healing it rapidly, then the tie holding my hair in place broke exposing the length of my hair hiding my back then I heard a twig snap I turned around "who's there!" I was ready to attack but then I realized it was my brother he showed himself turned around because he wasn't expecting his little sister naked. "Could you please put your clothes back on" I wanted to double check it was him I used my powers my eyes turned red and I saw the same pattern of the Itakimori plate powers. I went to change back in my clothes, "What did you come here for?" he came to sit by me "You've been discovered as a girl?" I shook "Yes I have been discovered, I am a shame to the plate of our lineage" my brother turned to a sad face "It's not your fault" come on you should get back before they get suspicious I'll talk to you later.


End file.
